


Medicine

by amphrites



Series: Modern Merthur Mishaps [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur's grumpy and misses potions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, post reincarnation, sick!arthur, supportive!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amphrites/pseuds/amphrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur isn't immune to modern diseases after coming out of the lake. While he is convinced he's dying, Merlin steps in to care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medicine

               “Merlin? Merlin, wake up! Merlin, now! I order you, Merlin, get up!” Arthur shoves Merlin, who lays on his stomach beside him. Arthur pushes him and nearly makes him tumble off the bed, but Merlin just readjusts himself and falls back asleep.

               “Five more minutes, Arthur, please. I promise then I will get up and make you breakfast. Just five more minutes,” Merlin begs, and Arthur almost relents except at that moment a fit of coughs rack through Arthur, making him sit up and lean over his legs. The cough sounds wet, and Merlin groans.

               “Of course you had to go and get sick, you _prat_ ,” Merlin groans, and Arthur panics.

               “How can you be insulting me? This is unlike anything I have ever felt before! I feel cold and warm and like my lungs are trying to find their way out of my chest. Tell me, Merlin, am I dying? I don’t want to die, Merlin,” Arthur overreacts, and Merlin rolls his eyes.

               “No you are not dying, Arthur. You’ve got the flu. I knew I should have vaccinated you during the fall. I mean, of course you aren’t immune to these diseases,” Merlin’s logical tone annoys Arthur. _It feels like I’m dying and he’s reasoning with himself?_

               “ _Mer_ lin, I swear if you do not do something right now, I will personally run you through,” Arthur threatens, and his words would have been believable if the fever and a stuffy nose didn’t make his consonants soften. Merlin laughs quietly and gets out of bed, cracking a few joints before padding out of the room.               

               “Just lay down, Arthur, I’ll bring you something to make you feel better,” Merlin calls from the hall. Arthur obeys, and revels in his situation. A couple weeks ago he had found himself on the shore of a lake, and the entire world was upside down. These chamber are weird to Arthur, and he can’t get used to how cramped they are.

               “Honestly, Merlin, just whip up one of Gaius’ old potions and bring it, I haven’t got all day! And why are we living in these chambers? Your bedroom was bigger than this dump!” Arthur yells, and Merlin shuffles inside holding a glass of water and a small pill or some sort. Arthur eyes the spoon suspiciously and pulls Merlin’s thin covers over his shoulders.

               “God, you are grumpy when you’re sick! Don’t get a thanks, do I, for lugging myself out of bed and getting you flu medicine. Oh no, don’t worry, Arthur, you’re welcome,” Merlin grumbles and holds the spoon out to Arthur. Arthur wrinkles his nose and shakes his head.

               “I want what I used to take. What happened to potions?” Arthur whines, and he shivers. Merlin sets the water and medicine down to tuck the covers around Arthur.

               “Just take it, okay, Arthur? It’ll make you feel better, I promise,” Merlin coaxes, and Arthur nods quietly. He feels so vulnerable in this strange world, but Merlin’s small smile makes him feel better. He opens his palm, and Merlin drops the pill into it.

               “And just what the hell is this?” Arthur demands and Merlin rolls his eyes.

               “It’s a pill, Arthur. You swallow it, with some water. It’s really quite simple, and it will make you feel better than those old potions,” Merlin replies.

               “Do you want me to choke? How do you expect me to swallow this?”

               “Oh you’ve swallowed things much bigger than this. Come on, you’re being a baby. Just put it in your mouth, take a sip of water, and swallow,” Merlin explains, and Arthur shivers while he debates.

               “Fine, but if I die it is your damn fault,” Arthur takes the pill and puts it in his mouth. Immediately it starts to dissolve on his tongue, and it tastes horrible. Arthur grabs for the water and chugs the glass, washing down the bitter taste.

               “Ugh, Merlin, that was revolting! It’s still all over my tongue!” Arthur complains and Merlin chuckles.

               “Well, a saying goes ‘a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down’ or something. Something sweet to take away the bitterness,” Merlin comments, and Arthur smiles mischieviously.

               “I need some sugar, Merlin. Now,” he orders and when Merlin stands with a sigh he shakes his head.

               “No, no,  I need something sweet. Come here,” Arthur pulls an arm out of the covers to invite Merlin back to bed. He relents and snuggles into Arthur, the thin covers separating them. Arthur tilts Merlin’s face up, feeling his jawline and kissing him softly. Merlin kisses him back and then growls quietly.

               “You dollop-head, you just gave me your flu!” Merlin wails, and Arthur smiles down at the boy curled into his side.

               “That’s fine by me.”


End file.
